gamemode4fandomcom-20200215-history
New Hope (Public Server II Town)
New Hope is a town that is part of the Public Server II. It was created by Jonpot and is currently in the process of collecting more and more members. It is marked on the map with a Diamond Icon, at 1310, 6420. Joining With such a prestigious reputation, plenty of people want to join New Hope. The process itself is quite simple: The Process: To inquire about becoming a civilian of New Hope (formally a "New Hopian"), please fill out the application form at jonathanpotter18.wix.com/newhope . You will then be followed by some of the members of New Hope for a couple days to judge whether you are worthy or not. Then, you will be accepted or denied. Current Members: # Jonpot # DuckJr # ALabrecque # RedstonePotato # Bcjc3 # Derpikarp__ # IndiaSkye # Torbray # Stuffy # Ballerboar # Fyid # Joshverd # MisterBlock11 # SkyLegendary # RedstoneSlimeMC # Dragonmaster95 # DJ_Fu # ArcaneArcher (Temp Builder) # Laerite # _MoonMun_ # DrAwesome_PhD # ToffeeMax # Nickverd # Vhay # TPC Bonehound # Joef2 Geography New Hope is divided into three sections, all with different styles of building and purposes: The Roofed Forest: The Roofed Forest was the second section to be colonized. Its theme is magical ruins. The original goal of this section was to feature two parts. A ruined city on the surface, featuring many enderchests and enchanting tables. It is planned to have a library in the future. The second part of the Roofed Forest is hidden away underground. This underground cavern's theme is to continue the magic feel from the surface, while also working in industry. There are plans to make an automatic XP bottler, along with a potion distillery. There is currently a lava tank powered penta-blast furnace array underground. The Plains: The Plains was the third section of New Hope to be colonized. This section's theme is a regular town. Resembling Patchtown from the Public Server I, this part of New Hope is where many farms will be found. Currently, the only build to be found in the Plains is a pair of "Deal With It" glasses. There is also a semi-auto public potato farm. The Mountain: The Mountain was the first part of New Hope to be colonized. Marked by its signature red sandstone pyramid, it contains 6 full beacons, the first town to do so. It is where most residents keep their belongings while the main houses are being constructed. There is a alcove, which is planned to be mined straight through, keeping only a small stone bridge at the top of the new hole. In its place, New Hopians will construct a giant door, slightly ajar, as to link the plains and roofed forest sections. The door is planned to be laced with gold blocks, and be the signature icon in New Hope. The Swamp: Although not technically a part of New Hope, it is considered a project of New Hope and Ald Isle together. Tying into the lore, the swamp is planned to be a WWII-Esque wasteland. Lore The lore of New Hope ties back to Ald Shore from the Public Server I. As the story goes; after the shutdown, Jonpot and Fyid rebelled against Slash_Stache and Jackfrost2000, during The Fyidpot Rebellion, which led onto The War of Tides. Leaving what was previously known as Ald Shore as a destroyed swampland, the two parties separated. Slash_Stache went onto create Ald Isle, and Jonpot New Hope. On their ways, they both found animals to take with them. Slash_Stache found a rare frog, named Pepe, and Jon found a duck, named Jr. Today, you can still find the destroyed remains of Ald Shore in the swamp between the two cities. Today, the two cities are always warring with each other, with no end in sight. Gallery DealWithItGlasses.png|The "Deal With It" Glasses CO-yEfaUkAAJtO2.png|The "Hexa-Beacon" 3DNewHope.png (WIP) Category:Towns Category:Public Server II Category:Community